Freddy Aguilar Filmography
This is The Filmography of American Voice Actor Freddy Aguilar Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Years Active: 2003–Present Voice-over Filmography Anime List of Voice Performance in Anime Beyblade (2003) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari) Digimon Frontier (2003) (Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari) Pokémon Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2006) (Yugi Muto) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris Thorndyke) Inuyasha (2003–2006) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Megaman NT Warrior (2003–2006) (Lan Hikari, Tory Froid) Pokémon Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Astro Boy (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Pokémon Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Bation Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Marcel, Yugi Muto) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) (Jimmy) Spider Riders (2006–2007) (Hunter Steele) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max Taylor, Rex Owen) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Tatsuya, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido, Leo, Jack Atlas) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit, Billy Gerbert) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Sora Akatsuki, Hyoma) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Robin) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Hyoma, Aleksei) TaI Chi Chasers (2011–2012) (Rai, Tori, Finn) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2015) (Yuma Tsukumo) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destines (2012–2013) (Cameron) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012–2013) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Yuki Mizusawa, Chris, Hyoma, Aleksei) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) (Cameron) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Tsubasa Otori) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) (Mikey Kudo) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemot) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemot) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–2019) (Nathan Adams) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemot) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Riley Akaba, Sora Perse) Mecard (2018–2019) (Dabby) Animation List of voice performances in animation Dexter's Laboratory (2003) (Mandark) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Tuck, Brad, Sheldon Lee) Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004–2007) (Augie Doggie, Ding-A-Ling Wolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Toph) Animal Mechanicals (2007-2011) (Mouse) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Nonny) Cyberchase (2015; 2017) (Scanner) Muppet Babies (2019-Present) (Rowlf the Dog) Jellystone (2020-Present) (Augie Doggie, Ding-A-Ling Wolf) Feature Film List of Voice Performance In Feature Films & Direct-To-Video And Television Films Anime Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of An Honorable Ruler (2005) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Troy Lund) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari) Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon (2005) (Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire On The Mystic Island (2006) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Leo) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) (Clemont) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) (Nathan Adams) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto) Animation Piglet's Big Movie (2003) (Piglet) Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Piglet) Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon Lee) Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) (Copper) La Luna (2011) (Bambino) Winnie the Pooh (2011) (Piglet) Live-Action Filmography List of Acting Appearances on Television Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2005) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Future of Star Wars (2000) (Freddy Aguilar) Summer School With Freddy Aguilar (2003) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save the Future (2005) (Freddy Aguilar) The Thunder Aguilar Christmas (2015) (Freddy Aguilar) Film List of Acting Appearances on Film Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) (Freddy Aguilar) Video Games List of Voice Performances in Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) (Baby Luigi) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) (Mandark) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho Marukura, Billy Gerbert, Klaus Von Herzon, Shun Kazami) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver) Nicktoons MLB (2011) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) (Mandark) '' Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi, Link) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Fire Emblem Fates (2016) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, Bation Misawa, Yusei Fido, Jack Atlas, Leo) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (Robin, Marth, Takumi, Rowan, Chrom) ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Team Sonic Racing (2019) (Silver) Mario Kart Tour (2019) (Baby Luigi)